Fourteen
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: This is all from Liesl's POV, the seven Gruber children are the Von Trapps best friends. They are always together. When Agathe Von Trapp dies and life changes how do the Grubers help their friends. Will be before, during and after film.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone, this is just a flash back before the main story. The idea of the story is that next door to the Von Trapps live the Grubers, who also have seven children most of them are the same age as the Von Trapp children. They've know each other since birth._**

**_The Grubers included _**

**_Andrew - father_**

**_Eva - mother_**

**_Rolfe - 17_**

**_Anna - 14_**

**_Rupert - 13_**

**_Pippi - 11_**

**_Werner - 10_**

**_Benjamin - 6_**

**_Charles - 5 _**

**_In the flash back they are five years younger as are the Von Trapps. Anyway, here's the story._**

* * *

" Father, come on," I said, pulling him into the ballroom.

" I'm coming Liesl," he laughed. I shoved him into his seat then stood beside the others.

" Welcome to our show. First Brigitta and Werner will recite their nursery rhymes," Rolfe said. The two five year olds and youngest participants stepped forward.

" Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after," Brigitta said.

" Up Jack got and home did trot as fast as he could caper and went to bed and bound his head with vinegar and brown paper," Werner finished. Mama and Father and aunt Eva and uncle Andrew clapped.

" Next we have Kurt and Pippi," I said. They stepped forward and grinned. They each pulled two apples out of their pocket.

" Ready, set, go," they said. They began throwing the apples between them. It was going well until Marta toddled through the middle of them. Then they dropped all four apples.

" Well next we have Rupert and Louisa's magic act," Rolfe said, looking at me and trying not to laugh. Their magic trick did not go very well as they lost the rabbit.

" We are nearly coming to the end of our show but there are still two more acts. Please welcome Friedrich and Anna who are going to recite some of the Charge of the Light Brigade by Lord Tennyson," I said.

" Half a league, half a league,

Half a league onward,

All in the valley of Death,

Rode the six hundred.

'Forward, the Light Brigade!

Charge for the guns' he said:

Into the valley of Death

Rode the six hundred.

Cannon to right of them,

Cannon to left of them,

Cannon in front of them

Volley'd and thunder'd;

Storm'd at with shot and shell,

Boldly they rode and well,

Into the jaws of Death,

Into the mouth of Hell

Rode the six hundred," Friedrich said.

" Cannon to right of them,

Cannon to left of them,

Cannon behind them

Volley'd and thunder'd;

Storm'd at with shot and shell,

While horse and hero fell,

They that had fought so well

Came thro' the jaws of Death,

Back from the mouth of Hell,

All that was left of them,

Left of six hundred.

When can their glory fade?

O the wild charge they made!

All the world wonder'd.

Honour the charge they made!

Honour the Light Brigade,

Noble six hundred," Anna finished.

" And our last performance will be us," Rolfe and I said. I sat at the piano and he lifted the guitar.

" The hills are alive with the sound of music, with songs they have sung for a thousand years," I sang.

" The hills fill my heart with the sound of music and I'll sing once more," Rolfe sang.

" My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees. My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flys from a church on a breeze. To laugh like a brook as it trips and falls over stones on its way. To sing through the night, like a lark who is learning to pray. I go to the hills when my heart is lonely. I know I will hear what I've heard before. My heart will be blessed with the sound of music and I'll sing once more," we sang.

" Wonderful. Just wonderful. Now how many of our little stars want cake and ice cream," Mama asked.

" Me, I do," everyone said.

" Marta want ice cream," Marta said. We all laughed then ran to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

I held Gretl in my arms as Mama's coffin was lowered into the ground. I didn't cry. I think I'd cried all my tears. Anyway I was the oldest I had to show the others it was going to be ok.

I was wrong. Father didn't speak to us for days apart from shouting at us for doing something wrong. He spent most days in his room. I brought him breakfast and dinner. He didn't eat it. He went with uncle Andrew and aunt Eva for a trip to Vienna. He came back and got us our first governess.

I put Gretl in the cot and smiled. I crept out of the room and into my own.

" Rolfe, what are you doing here," I asked, crossing my arms.

" I wanted to talk to my friend who I haven't seen properly in ages because she's been so busy and her new governess seems to be no help," he said and I smiled. I sat beside him on my bed.

" You could at least have the decency to close the window after you climb through it," I said. He laughed and quickly went to close the window.

" Anyway, the governess is no help. She stays in her room most of the time. I wish Father was here. It's not fair. Why did he leave us. Something happened when Mama died like he died too. Now he spends his time at fancy parties which he used to hate," I said, rubbing a tear from my eye. Rolfe put his arms around me and my tears fell in buckets.

" It'll be ok. It has to be worse before it gets better. Uncle Georg'll realise he had been silly and come back and look after you again," he said.

" Why wasn't it me. Mama got scarlet fever because I had it. I would have died if it meant father was still here," I sobbed.

" Then would I have been without my Liesl," Rolfe said. I smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

The year after we had gone through three more governesses. I wrote to Father but I didn't get a reply.

Dear Father,

We all miss you. Come home to us. We all miss Mama. We can help you. If you'd let us.

Your little Liesl.

Dear Father,

I hate you. You spanked Brigitta because the governess said she ripped the fairy tale book. It wasn't Brigitta. It was the governess. She didn't want to read it. The new governess is extremely forgetful. She forgot to get us up in time for school this morning.

Your oldest daughter Liesl.

* * *

By the next year we had gotten rid of seven governesses altogether.

" Father's coming home tonight," I said.

" It's not fair. He ignores you," Rolfe said.

" Sometimes I feel ready to run away. From the gloom and bad moods. We can't do anything fun. There's no piano or guitar because Father sold them and i don't know where the music is. The arguments and crying. I can't stand it. Why do I have to be the oldest," I said.

" You aren't the oldest. I am. So don't worry. If you need help you should have said. Mama and Papa would be glad to help. And I don't want to see my Liesl sad," Rolfe said, putting his arms around me. I smiled and nodded. I looked at him and my face moved closer as did his. Our lips touched for a split second. I gasped and jumped up then I ran to the house.

That was still two years ago. Things have changed since then.


	3. Chapter 3

" Settle down class," Fräulein Fischer said, walking in. " I understand that there's less than one hour until summer break but we need to get some work done. So take out your book and we'll have silent reading then I will ask about your book."

" Yes Fräulein," we chorused. I took Wuthering Heights from my desk and opened it.

" Excuse me but could Liesl vonTrapp go to the office please," a girl said, coming into the class. I stood up and sighed then left the class room. I arrived at the office and smiled.

" So what have they done now," I asked.

" Probably celebrate the end of the school year. I heard them talking about destroying the staff room," Rolfe said.

" They should be glad Father and uncle Andrew and aunt Eva aren't home," I said. The office door opened and we walked inside. Louisa, Friedrich, Anna and Rupert sat in a row.

" What did you do," I hissed.

" We apologise for our family sir," Rolfe said.

" This is the third time this term. If it wasn't the last day you would be suspended. I should make you come to school over summer," Herr Keller said.

" Yes sir," the four chorused.

" Your parents have been notified of your behaviour and can punish you saying that I have no control over you in five minutes. Go to your classes," Herr Keller said. We nodded and left.

" What did you do," I asked.

" We poured honey over the floor of the staff room then put garden snakes and frogs on the seats and put a fish in the sink," Louisa said.

" You aren't going to punish us are you," Anna asked.

" Not going to punish you. You wish," Rolfe said.

" Go back to class. We'll meet you at the gate," I said, walking away. I reached my class as the bell rang. I quickly put my things away.

" So what did they do," Greta asked.

" Wrecked the staff room. Father isn't going to be happy," I said. My friends laughed. " It isn't funny. Father will blame me as he always does."

" It could be worse," Anne laughed.

" I wouldn't be so sure," I said.

" There's Hedwig. I'll see you next year," Hanna said before she ran off.

" Oh I forgot my book," Maisie said. " Bye." She ran back into the school.

" Another year's over. We only have two years of school left," Jo said. We nodded.

" See you soon," I said, walking away from my friends. I walked over to my family. " Alright. Let's go." The eight of us left the school yard.

" Liesl, can we go out in the boat tomorrow," Kurt said.

" I suppose. You'll just have to check with the governess," I said.

" Do you want to hear our idea Liesl. How to get rid of her," Anna said. I nodded.

" We all pretend to be insane. She'll leave in no time," Louisa said.

" I disagree. You should use it on the next governess," Rupert said.

" And how do we get rid of this one then," Friedrich asked.

" You could do what you did to the staff room to her bedroom," Rolfe said.

" What did you do to the staff room," Anna asked. The four tricksters retold the story the rest of the journey home. We all walked into the house.

" Liesl, Liesl, look at my picture," Gretl said, running down the stairs and grabbing my hand. Ben, Charles and Marta followed her.

" It's wonderful Gretl. Where's the governess," I asked.

" Gone," Ben said.

" What," Louisa asked.

" Frau Smidth said she had a breakdown," Marta said.

" Because of us horrible children," Charles said, grinning.

" And Father's coming home," Gretl said.

" So are Mother and Father," Ben said.

" Alright. Everyone get changed and we'll play outside," Rolfe said. We all ran upstairs and into our rooms. I took out a blue dress and took off my uniform. I pulled on the dress and looked in the mirror. I smiled and pulled on a pair of sandals then left my room.

**Just in case anyone was wonder while their parents are away the Gruber children stay with the von Trapps**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at my desk while Gretl lay on my bed, looking at a picture book. I stared at the manuscript paper in front of me. My hand moved across the page writing notes.

The whistle sounded and I stood up.

" Come on Gretl," I said, as I walked out of the room. We ran up the hall and lined up. Each time the whistle blew we marched down the stairs until we were in front of Father. I glanced at the governess. She didn't look much older than me! Father whistled our signals then left.

" Why don't you tell me your names again and how old you are," Fräulein Maria said. She looked at me and I stepped forward.

" I'm Liesl, I'm sixteen years old and I don't need a governess," I said. She wouldn't last very long. Not with Louisa's tricks. I knew her and Friedrich were trying to catch frogs earlier.

" I've never been a governess before," Fräulein said.

" So you don't know anything about being a governess," Louisa asked. She shook her head and I could practically hear Louisa's mind working. They gave her bad advice then we were pushed outside but not before we saw the frog jump from Fräulein Maria's pocket. We walked to the side of the house and I grabbed three stones. I aimed and threw them at the three upper windows of next door.

A few minutes later there were voices at the other side of the hedge. We sat down by the hedge.

" New governess today. Any suggestions," Louisa said.

" Move away from the hedge." the seven of us laughed and moved away. Through the small hole the Grubers came through. First was Charlie, then Ben, then Werner, then Pippi, then Rupert, then Anna and Rolfe.

" What have you already done," Pippi asked.

" Frog in her pocket," Louisa replied.

" Your idea," Anna said, looking at Friedrich.

" Of course," he replied.

" I don't think we should do anymore tricks," Marta said.

" She's nice. I like her," Gretl said.

" I thought you didn't like governesses," Rupert said.

" Marta, Gretl, Charlie, Ben. Why don't you go play," I said. The four stood and ran off.

" She's different," Kurt said.

" I think she's faking. No governess is that nice," Louisa said.

" I'm not sure. She never said anything when I said her dress was ugly," Brigitta pointed out.

" But she wants to be friends. No governess is like that," I replied.

" I suggest a small thing just until you see her true colours," Rolfe said.

" Put something on her chair at dinner," Werner suggested.

" Pinecone usually works quite well," Louisa said. Anna jumped up and ran to the nearest tree, she scaled it quickly and grabbed a pinecone and came back down.

The six younger children began to talk amongst themselves and I looked at Rolfe.

" We need to go into Salzburg. What does Ben want for his birthday," I asked.

" A train set," he said. " Marta?"

" A pink parasol. Then we need to get cake," I said.

" We'll go in tomorrow. After Uncle Georg leaves again," he said. I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I brushed Marta's hair gently as Brigitta helped Gretl change.

" Why do all the governesses leave Liesl," Gretl asked.

" They... They mustn't like us very much," I said.

" Is that why Mama left. She didn't like us," Marta asked.

" No, Mother died. She went to heaven but she's watching us. That's why you should always be good because you wouldn't want to disappoint her," I said.

" Do I do anything bad," Gretl asked.

" Sometimes. But you don't mean it," I said. I twisted Marta's braids up and clipped them on to her head. " There done." Marta jumped up and ran to the dresser. She grabbed the frame off it and looked at the picture.

" You look like Mama Liesl," she said, looking at me.

" What was she like," Gretl said, sitting in front of me so I could do her hair.

" She was kind and happy and she loved music almost as much as she loved us," I said.

" She smelt nice and sang us to sleep at night. She always had her hair down, it was really long," Brigitta said, remembering as she folded Marta's uniform. I nodded and smiled at her.

" She used to take us to films and she played games with us all the time. She loved animals, especially horses, but when Liesl was allergic to horses she didn't think twice about getting rid of them," Friedrich said, I looked at him and Kurt in the doorway and smiled as they walked in and sat on Gretl's bed.

" She always made Father laugh. They were always together. Mama couldn't cook one bit, Father said she was the only person able to burn water. Didn't he," Kurt said.

" Yes. She didn't mind tricks and I remember once we pretended there was a mouse in the bedroom. Father was looking everywhere for it while Mama was laughing," Louisa said, smiling.

" Did you do it," Kurt asked Louisa.

" Yes, Frau Smitdh said we should go down for dinner soon," Louisa replied.

" Well we are all ready. So lets go down," I said, standing up. Gretl took my hand and we left the room. We walked downstairs silently then sat in the dining room without talking. Father barely acknowledged us when he came in. We waited twenty minutes for Fräulein Maria then she finally came into the dining room.

" Good evening Fräulein Maria," we chorused as she went to sat down. She screamed and I smiled.

I looked at Louisa when she didn't tell on us, she still wasn't sure. Fräulein began talking as we ate. I felt bad for all the tricks. Marta put down her fork and started to cry quietly. I didn't feel very good either. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Guilt.

The other girls began to cry quietly too as Kurt and Friedrich put down their forks.

" Liesl do something about your siblings," Father said.

" Yes Sir," I said. I stood up and walked to Marta. I rubbed her back and dried her eyes with my hand.

" Stop crying. It's alright," I whispered. I did the same to the others then sat down again. Dinner resumed quietly until the clock chimed seven. I glanced outside.

We always meet at seven.

" Father, may I be excused," I said. He grunted as Franz came in with a telegram. I stood up with my glass and walked to the table at the side of the room.

" I will be leaving for Vienna in the morning," Father said. The children began complaining. I slipped out of the room unnoticed and walked outside. I ran to the gazebo where Rolfe was sitting waiting.

" He's leaving in the morning," I said.

" You knew he would be," Rolfe replied.

" I just wish he would stay," I said.

" Maybe he will soon," he said.

" Rolfe, is something wrong," I asked.

" Things are getting worse. Father was telling me, the Nazis are getting more and more support here and he thinks they're going to invade soon," he said, sighing at the end.

" I don't see why it's so bad," I said.

" They would alienate Austria into their ways of thinking. They have so many laws. They hate people who are different," he said.

" Austria used to be so big. It never would have been taken by Germany twenty years ago," I said.

" Things have changed," Rolfe said.

" Why do things have to change. Marta and Gretl asked about Mother earlier. I wish she didn't die," I said.

" Mother and Father are going to Switzerland tomorrow. Grandmother's getting worse. The doctor says she'll be gone by this time next year," he said. I leaned against him as he quietly began humming a tune.

" You wait, little girl, on an empty stage

For fate to turn the light on

Your life, little girl, is an empty page

That men will want to write on," he sang. I smiled.

" To write on," I sang.

" You are sixteen going on seventeen

Baby, it's time to think

Better beware, be canny and careful

Baby, you're on the brink

You are sixteen going on seventeen

Fellows will fall in line

Eager young lads and rogues and cads

Will offer you food and wine

Totally unprepared are you

To face a world of men

Timid and shy and scared are you

Of things beyond your ken

You need someone older an wiser

Telling you what to do

I am seventeen going on eighteen

I'll take care of you."

" I am sixteen going on seventeen

I know that I'm naive

Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet

And willingly I believe

I am sixteen going on seventeen

Innocent as a rose

Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies

What do I know of those

Totally unprepared am I

To face a world of men

Timid and shy and scared am I

Of things beyond my ken

I need someone older and wiser

Telling me what to do

You are seventeen going on eighteen

I'll depend on you," I said. There was a clash of thunder and we ran into the gazebo. Rolfe bowed and I curtsied. He put one hand in mine and the other on my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder. We waltzed around the gazebo. We stopped and looked at each other. He moved closer to me and kissed me then ran off. I smiled then walked out into the rain. I walked to the back door and opened it. They were locked.

" Oh no," I whispered. I stood back and looked up. Fräulein Maria's window was open.


	6. Chapter 6

I climbed up quickly and looked in the window. She was kneeling by the bed. I climbed in and tiptoed across the room.

" Now dear God about Liesl. Help her to know I'm her friends and help her tell me what she has been up to," she said. She blessed herself and looked at me.

" You won't tell will you. Someone locked the doors earlier than usual and I didn't want to wake everyone up," I said.

" Were you outside by yourself," she asked. I nodded then sighed and shook my head.

" If we wash that dress out now no one will notice in the morning. Put this on and put the dress to soak in the bathtub. Then you can come and sit on the bed and we can talk," she said, passing me a nightdress. I walked into the bathroom then looked at her.

" Fräulein, I'm sorry. Maybe I do need a governess," I said. She nodded and I closed the door. I turned on the bath and then pulled off my dress. I sat it in the tub then dried myself with a towel. I then pulled on the nightdress. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I rand my hand through my hair then squeezed it to get some water out. I walked out to see my brothers and sisters sitting on the bed and Fräulein Maria singing. I laughed and lifted Gretl and swung her around. The door banged open and Father stood there. We lined up and I crossed my fingers.

" Liesl, I don't remember seeing you after dinner," he said. I opened my mouth and closed it.

" She was with me. We were getting better acquainted tonight. Weren't we," Fräulein said.

" Go to bed," Father said. We all ran out of the room towards our rooms. The boys went into their room and Louisa into our room. I went into the little girls' room and tucked them in.

" Night," I whispered as I kissed Gretl. I kissed Marta and Brigitta as well before I left. I went into my room and into bed.

" Liesl, why do you always sneak out to see Rolfe," Louisa asked.

" Because we can't get any time alone with all of you. And I don't know what Father would think," I said.

" Night Liesl," she said.

" Good night Lou," I said.

* * *

**Louisa POV**

I tied up Gretl's hair and then smiled.

" Bed," I said. She nodded and climbed under the covers as the first clash of thunder sounded. I jumped and sighed. I sat on Brigitta's bed and waited until Marta and Gretl were asleep.

" Where's Liesl. I'm scared," Marta said.

" It's alright. Go to sleep," Brigitta said.

" I'm going to find Liesl," Gretl said. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

" I'm scared. Gretl wait," Marta said, climbing out of bed and running after Gretl. Brigitta and I quickly followed them. We ran to mine and Liesl's room.

" Maybe they went to Fräulein Maria," Brigitta said.

" Come on," I said. We ran down then up the stairs to her room. We ran in to see the little girls sitting on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and stretched out. I looked at the alarm clock and sat up.

" Louisa. Get up, the alarm didn't go off," I said. I turned to see my sister's bed empty. I climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly. I walked out of my room and into the girls' room. My four sister were sitting with Fräulein Maria.

" You're late," Marta said.

" I'm aware of that," I said.

" I turned off the alarm when I woke up," Louisa said.

" Fräulein Maria says we are going to do our lessons outside today," Gretl said. I smiled as I sat beside her.

" Yes we are. Now why don't we see if the boys are ready and then we can have breakfast," Fräulein Maria said. My sisters stood up and ran out of the room.

" I still want to talk to you," she said, looking at me.

" Yes Fräulein," I said.

" How about after breakfast," she said, smiling.

" Alright," I said. I ran forward and grabbed Louisa's arm.

" I wanted to see if Fräulein Maria would be able to manage Marta and Gretl in the morning. She was almost as good as you. I'm telling Friedrich and Kurt not to play anymore tricks," Louisa said.

" You're finally growing up Lou," I said and she smiled. We went into the dining room and sat down. Bowls of porridge and honey were brought out and we all eagerly ate. I wiped my mouth and took a final drink then moved my chair back ready to stand up.

" Now when you are finished you can go and get your books and go into the garden," Fräulein Maria said. The seven of us stood up and ran to the library. I opened my desk and took my history book out. We walked back downstairs as the front door opened and the Grubers came in.

" Good morning," Anna said.

" We get to do our work outside today," Gretl said.

" Come on everyone," Fräulein Maria said, coming out of the dining room. She looked at us. " Wasn't there only seven children a minute ago."

" These are our neighbours. Rolfe, Anna, Rupert, Pippi, Werner, Ben and Charlie," Gretl said.

" You're supposed to be their governess too. Father doesn't put fourteen children on any notices because you'd have to be crazy to take the job," Louisa said.

" Usually Father mentions it. He must have forgot," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Rolfe and I cycled into Salzburg. We left our bikes in the rack in the square.

" Where are we going to get a parasol," I said, looking around.

" Let's get the train set first," Rolfe said. I nodded and we walked to the toy store.

" The blue one," I said, lifting a box down.

" It's fifteen. Will we get a parasol for that," Rolfe asked.

" We should," I said as we walked up to buy it. Next we walked round all the market stalls until we found one selling parasols. We bought a pink one.

" Liesl." I turned round and smiled. We walked towards Greta and Dominic.

" Good morning," I said.

" What's that," Greta asked.

" Marta's birthday present. Rolfe has Ben's. we were going to the bakery to get a cake. Do you want to come," I said.

" Sure, is Anne working," Greta asked.

" She might be," I said. " How's your summer been so far?"

" Alright," she said. " And yours?"

" New governess. Father's in Vienna. The way it always is," I sighed. We walked along to the bakery, Rolfe and Dominic were in front of us discussing some sport. We walked in and while the others went to sit down I stayed at the counter to order the cake.

Anne walked up and smiled.

" What can I get for you," she asked.

" A birthday cake for Ben and Marta for Tuesday and some biscuits now. And you're going to sit with us," I said. She laughed and nodded.

" One minute," she said. I went and sat down. Anne came with a plate of biscuits and a glass of apple juice for each of us. She sat between me and Greta.

" Sadly I can't wait until school starts again. Working here is tiring me out," Anna said.

" Oh it's not that bad," Greta said.

" You can have treats all the time," I said.

" I am fed up looking at chocolate cake," Anne laughed.

We sat talking until the clock in the bakery chimed four.

" Rolfe, we should go," I said, standing up. Rolfe nodded and followed me on to the street.

We got our bikes and cycled home slowly. We sat our bikes at the back of the house and went in the back door. We went upstairs and heard voices coming from the school room. Fräulein Maria was measuring everyone for new clothes.

" Play clothes," she said, when she noticed us staring.

* * *

That night as we walked out of the dining room Fräulein took hold of my arm.

" Liesl, can I speak to you for a few minutes," she said. I nodded and followed her to her room.

" Now the talk I mentioned last night," she said, closing her door. I sat down on a chair and looked at her before I nodded. " I am going to presume you were outside with Rolfe last night Liesl."

" Yes Fräulein," I said.

" And do you do anything outside," she asked.

" Just talk. We can't get away from everyone else very often," I answered.

" When you left the dining table last night you never said to your father. Why," she asked.

" I don't know what he would say. I'm afraid he won't let me see Rolfe at all because I'm only sixteen," I said.

" If Rolfe's just a friend then that shouldn't be a problem," she said.

" He isn't just my friend Fräulein. He's.." I stopped, trying to think of the right word.

" I understand," she said and I smiled.

" Can I go now," I asked.

" Yes," she said and I slipped out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit all over the place I know. I am trying to get the parts of the film done quickly so I can move on. :)**

* * *

I walked towards my bedroom and looked through the doors of my siblings. Most of them were in their nightclothes and sitting under their bedcovers. I walked into my room and Rolfe was lying on Louisa's bed, reading The Hounds of Baskerville.

" So where's everyone sleeping," I asked.

" Rupert and Werner are in with Kurt and Friedrich. Charlie and Ben are with Marta and Gretl. And Anna, Pippi, Louisa and Brigitta are in the spare room," he said, not looking away from the book. I nodded and grabbed my nightgown off my bed. I slipped into the bathroom and changed quickly. I lifted the new catalogue from the store off my desk and sat on my bed. I flicked through it looking at all the dresses.

" What do you think of this one," I asked, holding the catalogue up. Rolfe looked up and smiled.

" It's nice. What colour is it," he asked.

" Blue with a white sash or white with a yellow sash. I'd prefer the blue though," I said. " I have enough money to buy it but it's a party dress. I'd never get to wear it."

" You'll be invited to a party eventually," Rolfe said.

" Not if Father has any input. We aren't allowed to do anything," I said.

" You're exaggerating," he sighed.

" Am I? We aren't allowed to play when he's home and he got rid of my guitar and he locked the piano away and I don't know where the music is. He must want us to feel like prisoners," I said.

" He doesn't mean to. He's just depressed and doesn't care. He will soon," he said, smiling. There was a knock on the door then it opened. Fräulein Maria walked in and looked at us.

" Lights out," she said with a small smile.

" Yes Fräulein," I said. I got up and turned the lights off then climbed into bed.

" Goodnight Liesl, Rolfe," she said before she left.

* * *

" Liesl," Louisa yelled, waking me up. I lifted my head and looked at her. " We're going on a picnic for Marta's birthday."

" I know, I was told last night. I'll get dressed and meet you in the dining room," I said standing up. Louisa ran out of the room and I took the dress that Fräulein Maria made out of the wardrobe. I changed into it then ran down to the dining room. My siblings, the Grubers and Fräulein Maria were sitting down.

" Sorry," I said, slipping into my seat.

" Can we open our presents now," Marta asked.

" Go on," Fräulein Maria said. Ben tore into his present ripping all the paper off, while Marta watched him in disgust.

" A train set, can I play with it now," he said.

" After breakfast," Rolfe said and the little boy nodded.

" Why did you rip the paper. Do it like this," Marta said, she carefully unfolded the paper from around her present then she smiled.

" A parasol. Thank you Liesl," she said.

" Now lets eat," Kurt said, reaching for cereal.

" Is food the only thing you think about," Pippi asked.

" Yes," he replied and we all laughed.

" Wait Kurt," Fräulein Maria said. She blessed the food then I grabbed a few pieces of toast. I covered them in butter and strawberry jam and started to eat.

* * *

I pulled on my new dress. It wasn't that bad even though it was made out of curtains. I don't think the others noticed that though. It didn't look that bad. I clipped my hair back and pulled on my shoes before I hurried downstairs to the others.

* * *

We walked about Salzburg market getting food for our picnic then took a train up a mountain. We all ate then split off to do our own things. Rolfe and I walked away from everyone else over to a small bunch of trees.

" I can't remember the last time they were all happy," I said.

" And now they're happy all the time," Rolfe said.

" Fräulein goes back to the abbey in September. It might change then," I said.

" Or she might not go back," Rolfe said.

" She wants to be a nun. So she has to go back," I said.

" Come on everybody. Over here," Fräulein shouted.


End file.
